Fallen Angel
by MidnightWhisper15
Summary: Sakura is tired of been weak, what would she do? betray the village or suicide? This is my first story, sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone It's me MidnightWhisper15, this is my first story so please take it easy on me, right now there's no couple but I've been thinking that it could be deisaku what would you guys think...?

I don't own Naruto nor anything that has to do with it

Please R&R

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_They all left me behind, thinking I'm a burden_

_But_

_They were wrong…_

_Now I run to a place where I can enjoy myself killing all my feelings weak emotions makes a weak ninja. Doesn't matter where I go, what I do, I'll keep myself alive forever until I destroy those " friends" of mines they have done nothing apart of destroy me inside._

_Once time someone so wise, someone who I could trust on and will never betray me since that someone is me my inner me….she told me… doesn't matter what they say or do to me I've got to move on is my life not there's… _

_So that's what I'm doing right now._

'_Crap they're right behind me I better hurry and hide'_

"Yo, aren't you the Sakura girl that is always around the kyubi container, un?" someone said in front of me well below me.

The person looks like Ino but a male form with an akatsuki cloak and a mechanical eye?

'_Isn't that Deidara of akatsuki, the partner of Sasori?'_

'_**Yeah he is, oh he is such a hottie too bad we can't stay with him'**_

'_Wait, what is he doing here unless don't tell he came for Naruto or worse me?'_

'_**Whatever the reason is we better get moving, Konoha nins are already behind us'**_

'_Yeah, you're right'_

"Oie, pinky you are coming with me, un" Deidara said to me smirking

"Why should I go with you?" I asked him ignoring the nickname I suddenly got

"You should, since leader-sama is the one who send me to get you, un" Deidara answer me

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get moving" I told him turning around to face Konoha nins, but when I look at him I fell like laughing at him.

Deidara look at me with an are-you-talking-serious-un-face. As soon as I was to ask him what he was looking at, konoha nins arrived.

"Sakura-chan, what do you think you're doing running away from the village you could get hurt or worse killed!" scream Naruto.

I scowled at him… he doesn't have the right to call me that way, anymore.

"You don't have a right to call me that way, Uzumaki" I growled at him

I saw him flinch, I heard Deidara chuckle behind me putting his hand on my shoulder

"Oh now I get it you prefer to be with S-criminals that with us" said Naruto turning away facing the way they've come "Come on guys we have nothing to do here" and with that he left

"BETTER FOR ME SINCE I WASN'T PLANNING ON GOING WITH YOU GUYS ANYWAY!" I scream to their back.

"Come on, let's go" Deidara said while a huge bird made of clay appear.

Both of us jump to the bird's back and we started traveling. Meanwhile in my head I was having a huge discussion with inner me.

'_Who do they think they are telling me with who I should be?'_

'_**I bet they just wanted us back to have the ability of shaming us all over again…'**_

'_Been worried about me for what? Getting hurt or kill that is part of a ninja life'_

'…_**HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!'**_

'_Shut up… we just arrive'__** 'you aren't listening to me…'**_

We landed in front of an akatsuki member. I jump off the bird as Deidara.

"I've brought her leader-sama" Deidara said bowing in front of him

"Haruno Sakura, I hope you didn't give him a lot of troub..."

"I didn't I just came voluntarily" I growled at him

"Interesting, so it is true you are an angel?" Pein asked

"Fallen angel to be more specific, I've turn my heart black" I growled at him "Can we get moving please let us say that Deidara is about to faint since he just found out that I'm angel or let us say fallen angel"

Pein look at Deidara who was in fact having a huge trouble in his mind with tons of thought going through his mind.

"Very well then, but before that would you like joining the akatsuki?"

"Do I have to answer that? Don't you think is quite obvious I'm joining since I came here without fighting?" I said with venom in my voice

Pein flinch, Deidara move aside from me. "Yes you are right, well then let go inside, and welcome to the akatsuki"

With that we all went inside

"Oie Deidara, who is that chick you've got there?" said Kisame

"Kisame you already know her is Haruno girl" Itachi said

"OOOHHHH TOBI THINKS CHERRY BLOSSOM GIRL IS BEAUTIFUL, NE NE TOBI WANTS YOU TO BE HIS FRIEND" Tobi said hugging Sakura

"Ok, Tobi I'll be your friend as long as you don't kill me with your bear hugs"

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan, Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said stepping aside from her

"You are not a good boy since you tried killing me" I said blankly

Everyone in the room, Pein cleared his throat to get everyone's attention

"Deidara show Sakura her room please" leader-sama order

"Alright, come with me Pinky, un" Deidara grabbed her arm and went running down the hallway. Stopping in front of a cherry blossom door with a golden door knob.

"This is your room, un. I'll come later before dinner time,un"

"I won't be eating, thank you anyway" with that I went inside and lock the door I look around the room it was simple a bed, a closet, and the bathroom attached to it and furniture.

'_Well is not soo bad'__** 'you're right'**_

'_An akatsuki member ehh? mmmm this will be diffidently interesting'_

* * *

><p>Alright... So did you like it? You already know what to do!<p>

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back

I don't own Naruto

Plz R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I slowly open my eyes, just to find myself with…darkness? _'Is not morning yet?'_

I was about to continue sleeping when a person enter my room um…actually more than one person enter my room.

"What is this all about?" I asked sitting on the bed side

"Hehe…Tobi was worried about Sakura-chan since she wasn't up" Tobi explain "Tobi is really sorry, Sakura-chan, but Tobi wasn't the only one Deidara-sempai too"

"Tobi shut up, un" Deidara hit him on the head

"Out of my room, I'm already awake so there's no need to worry anymore" I said pushing them outside "Goodbye"

_'Really what was all of that about?'_

**_'Did you heard, Deidara was worried about us'_**

_'I'll ask someone if they have a library here'_

**_'Oi, are you even listening to me?' _**_'Yes I am… you were just babbling about Deidara getting worried'_

**_'You were…anyway why do you have the urgent to reach a library?'_**

_'…Not telling you'** 'Why not?' **'Since you are me you'll be able to figure it out'_

**_'…'_**

I stood up and went to the drawer and took out the clothes I'll be wearing today, and then I went to the bathroom and brush my teeth, take a shower and change her clothes.

I was having such a peaceful moment until I see Deidara waiting for me outside the room.

"Good morning, Pinky, ready for breakfast, un" Deidara said than asked

"Yeah sure lead the way" I said following Deidara down hallway "Um… Deidara"

"Yeah, un?" "Is there a library in here?"

Deidara stop making me bump into his back. I look at him and what I saw scared me a lot.

"Um…Deidara?" I tried getting his attention waving my hand in front of his face but received no reaction "Well whatever if you're scared of books is not my problem…is that I need some information with an investigation I'm doing about bombs jutsu's and…"

"I'll help you and yes there is a library,un" Deidara said snapping out of his trance

"That was easy…"

"You weren't talking serious, un?"

"Yes I was, now let's go I'm hungry" I said grabbing Deidara's hand

Deidara blush but I didn't notice just inner me did… lucky...

"HEY SAKURA LEADER-SAMA IS CALLING YOU!" Kisame yelled from the kitchen

"THANK YOU SUSHI! WAIT CAN I CALL YOU SUSHI?" I yelled into his ear

Kisame fell from the chair "Yes you can call me Sushi, Pinky"

"Hey I'm the only one that calls her Pinky, un" Deidara protest

"Oh, shut up, I'm leaving" I leave the kitchen and headed to the "office"

_Knock knock_

"Come in" a quiet voice said from inside

"Did you call me?" I asked

"Oh yes I did, please take a seat" he stop looking at me until I sat down "I call you since you have a mission I want you to spy the Kyuubi for two weeks since he will be here in Amegakure"

I just blink "Spy?" "Yes spy" "Just that? The whole day?" "Yes the whole day"

I stood up and headed to the door but paused before saying "That would be easy" I open the door and leave. I went to my room and packed scrolls, weapons, clothes and MORE weapons.

_'Spy on the Naruto? Is he trying to test me?' **'I hope he isn't since the only thing he is gonna receive is a dead body of that Naruto' **'Hey where were you?' **'Right here, duh?' **'…Never mind'_

I leave my room and went to kitchen to pack some food. Everyone look at me while I packed.

"Sakura-chan, Tobi wants to know why are you packing?" Tobi asked breaking an awkward silence

"I have a mission, I have to go, BYE!" I said more likely scream running to the entrance of the cave?

I found Naruto immediately he was on a ramen stand

_'Of all the places he could be it had to be a ramen stand?' **'I think he should marry the ramen' **'He would eat the ramen if he marries it' **'Good Point' **'He's leaving'_

I follow him all the way until he stops in front of a hotel; he asked for a room and got the key.

_'He's on the hotel' **'Let's go he's also following us' **'I know'_

I leave the roof and went to a park near the base. I bought an ice cream cone and start playing with the little kids that asked me if I could play with them.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back

I don't own Naruto

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Inners'_**

'Talking'

Plz R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Naruto PoV

I thought I saw a girl following me, but everytime I looked back there was no one. So I decided making a clone.

As soon as the girl found out that I made a clone to follow her, she ran to a park. I followed her, but the person I saw surprised me.

"Sakura-chan..?" I asked the girl who was right now playing with the little kids of the village.

She looked up and smile

"It's been a while, Naruto" she said standing up walking over a bench near by

"Um… what are you doing here?" I asked sitting in besides her.

"I live here" she said looking at the sky

"But I thought you join Akatsuki, that's why I'm here" I said to her looking at her

"You came here because of me?" she asked me looking a little bit shocked

"Yes, I want to join akatsuki, since you left I felt bad of all the things we have done to you, I didn't want to say or do those things but I was forced to" I said looking down

"Well I join akatsuki" she said looking at the tree behind her "Zetsu what is it?"

A plant with a black and white face appeared from the tree, he whisper something into Sakura ear and waited for her answer.

Sakura looked at me then at her hands and to Zetsu. "Alright I'll take him"

She stood up and started walking "Hey are you coming?" she said looking at me

I stood there blinking at her. _'Is she…taking me to their base?'_

"Yes, wait for me Sakura-chan"

Sakura PoV

Gosh he is slow still, but well is not my problem

We arrived to the base, I took Naruto to the "office"

"Pein he is here" I said to the door waiting for an answer

"He can pass" he said

I motion Naruto to go in

"Don't kill me, I'm going to be in the kitchen" I said leaving the room

I don't know what they were going to talk about but I didn't care.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Sorry it's too short, i couldn't think of something else to write

My deep apologies

Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, sorry that i didn't upload on these days, is that i ran out of ideas so..

my deep apologies.

I don't own Naruto

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Inners'_**

'Talking'

Plz R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to meet them with…snow? _'Is not winter yet, why is there snow in MY room?' **'auhh…ohayo…huh?...SNOW!Ne Sakura what's going on?' **'How am I gonna know that?'_

"Sakura-chan wake up, is me Tobi" said the someone behind the 'snow'

"Tobi, what is going on?" I asked Tobi, trying to find him

"Tobi is baking a cake, but was told by Hidan-sempai to wake you up, since is 3 o'clock in the afternoon" Tobi answered sitting down in front of me even though I couldn't see him.

"Wait this isn't snow, THIS IS FLOUR!" I said jumping of my bed running out the room and onto the kitchen looking for a bag of flour, but lamely I found none.

_'What on Earth is going on?' **'Um… I don't know, but the only thing I know is that everyone is looking at us with awkward faces =.=' **_

"What?" I asked looking at every one

They just shrugged it off and continue whatever they were doing. I blink at them. I was about to protested when I got hugged by snow or rather said flour.

"Sakura-chan, why did you run?" Tobi asked killing me with his bear hugs "Tobi thought you like the surprised waking up with snow"

"Tobi let go of Sakura-chan, your killing her with your bear hugs" said Naruto standing in the door way with arms crossed "Gosh my bear hugs don't kill, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said looking at me while I got my air back.

"Yeah your right, anyway Tobi why was there flour which I confused with snow in MY room?" I asked Tobi opening the refrigerator getting an apple, and then I sat down on top of the table eating my apple and looking at Tobi.

"Leader-sama told everyone that you have never touch snow before so I thought I could surprise Sakura-chan"

I looked at Tobi like if he had grown another head. "How did he found out about that?" I said to myself

"Well, I'll be going back to my room since I need to bath and change of clothes" I said looking down at my pj's which where color black with skull in the middle of the shirt and my pants were plain black just with a chibi vampire on the right corner.

I left the kitchen and instead of going to my room I went to the office. I know twice waited for an answer.

2 minutes later

"Come in"

I open the door and looked at the sleepy face Pein

"How did you found out about THAT!" I asked to 'Leader-sama' slamming my hand onto his desk, causing him to jump from his chair.

"Found out about what?" he said innocently

"You know what I'm talking about" I said growling at him "don't play innocent with me Pein, you know exactly…" I was cut by a know on the door

"Come in" said Pein

The door opened reveling Naruto and Deidara.

'_For a moment I thought that Naruto was Deidara and that Deidara was Naruto.'_

**_'I wonder if they heard everything'_**

"Um, Sakura-chan weren't you going to your bedroom?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, you said that, un" Deidara stated

Pein looked at me with a playful look.

"Really, and I thought she was here to discuss a very important matter in her pj's" Pein said with a hint of laughing on his voice.

I scowled at him and turn around to leave the room when Deidara stop me.

"Pinky, is not healthy to be walking around in pj's, un" Deidara said with a serious look

_'What? Why is he so worried about me' **'Ohh be happy about that, a love been corresponded' **'Shut up'_

"I'll be in my room" I said leaving the 'office'

I walked down the corridor and stood in front of my room, I knew someone was there.

_'Why is there someone in my room?' **'Why are you so angry about that?' **'I want to be alone in MY room' _

I slowly open my door, and went in, but I couldn't since the 'intruder' was in MY way. I looked at the intruder and was surprised by the person who I saw

"Deidara, when did you got here?" I asked looking at him a suspicious look

"The one you saw at the 'office' was a clone, un" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Why are you here" I said rather than asked moving forward "Which ever are your reason leave the room NOW!" I yelled at him

"Oi, Pinky low your voice, un" Deidara said to me hushing me

"Why do you care so much about it?" I said to him sitting on the desk I bought 2 days ago "Apart I want to be alone"

"Sakura" he began looking at me with a serious face, I blushed "I … though… that … never mind" He said living the room.

I sat there blinking

_'What was that about?' **'Maybe he was going to confess' **__'Shut up' **'…'**_

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Sorry if it's too short for you guys.

My deep apologies

Plz R&R


	5. Author Notes

**Hi guys i have a question, **

**since im new in all this stuff**

**i was wondering how to i check my reviews?**

**if someone knows plz tell me**

**T.T i wil really appreciate it**

** ^.^**

**bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys i have a discovered the way to read my reviews and i liked what i read**

**Thank you very much**

**Well sorry it took me soo long to upload this chapter let us say i've been having a writer block**

**That means no idea on what to write and that of course means no more chapter**

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 4

_I'm in the middle of a beautiful landscape; I had a pink dress on with my hair tied in to pigtails. I saw Deidara sitting under a cherry blossom tree looking at me._

_'Sakura come over here,un' he said patting the empty space beside him 'You don't want to be all cover with flower right, un'_

_I laugh and went over to Deidara. 'Is way too beautiful, thank you' I said putting my head on his left shoulder._

_'Thanks for what?' he said grinning 'I knew you'll like it' _

_I smiled at him. Deidara looked at me with a serious face 'Sakura I want you to know that I...'_

Ring!

Or

"OI, PINKY WAKE UP, UN!" scream Deidara behind the door

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I said _'what was that dream about' **'Oh someone is in love with the cutie behind the door' **'Me in love with Deidara please' **'Oh you're denying it, that is one of the firsts signs of love'**_

I leave the room after taking a shower and putting on a red top with black letters 'I Rock, You suck' that reach above my belly and a shorts color black with chains.

"I'm ready" I said opening the door to reveal Deidara "May I ask, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM!" I screamed with all my oxygen waking everyone in the base.

"Um…Good morning, un" Deidara said covering his ears "I'm outside your room because I want to asks you if you , un?"

I stared at him "What did you said?" I asked him titling my head sideways

Deidara blushed, he bent down and whisper into my ear "Do…you…want…to…go…out…with…me, un?" he whisper.

"What? Are you talking serious?" I asked shocked _'This is like the dream' **'So are you going to accept or decline' **_

"Um…let me think" I smiled at him and walked away heading to the kitchen.

As soon as I enter a flying egg landed on my face, Naruto laughed his head off until I glare at him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan that was supposed to be for Deidara" Naruto said leaving the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen and notice that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Hidan?" I asked, Kisame looked at me with a smirk "Why do you care, Pinky? Have crush on him?"

"NO I DON'T, I ONLY WANT MY WEAPON BACK!"I screamed at him throwing him the first thing a found a frying pan.

"Hey B$%#h, watch it" Hidan said coming out of nowhere; I stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey Hidan, give me my weapons back, please" I said standing on the doorway. Hidan threw me a scroll I looked at it and shrugged.

"Sakura-chan, Leader-sama is calling you and me" Naruto said appearing out of nowhere.

I nodded looking at the scroll _'I wonder if there sharper' **'Geez you are getting creepier' **'what was that suppose to mean, you are me, you idiot' **'you just called yourself an idiot' **'I know' **'Sakura you are craz… AHHHH!' **'What happen to you?' **'Look in front of you geez Pein is shirtless and Deidara too but gosh'**_

I focus my sight and what I saw was somehow embarrassing Deidara was chain up on the wall and Pein was torturing him with a feather. Naruto and I sweat drop but shrugged it off.

"We are here" I said getting the attention of Pein.

"Oh yeah I call you guys to do me a favor" Pein said looking at Sakura who was of course trying not to laugh at the childish actions of the leader.

"So…what kind of favor is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Sakura at him with a smile _'He hasn't changed at all' **'Yeah I know, he always wants a mission' **'Yep that will always be Naruto'_

"Well Naruto I need to go down town and get some food and Sakura I need to torture Deidara" Pein said looking at me with an I-know-he'll-like-it-look.

I just glared at him while Naruto went to the kitchen making a list of things they needed. Pein smiled at me and sat down on his chair.

"Are you planning on putting on your shirt?" I asked him glaring at him. He chuckled

"Does that bother you?" He asked looking at Deidara which was how do I explain this… He was glaring daggers at Pein and was looking at me with a help-me-get-out-of-here-un- look.

I chuckled and cut the chains with chakra, but stopped him from leaving the room. He looked at me with a questioning face. I just ignore him and sat in front of Pein which he of course understood what I was about to do.

"So you plan torturing him using me on your plan" Pein said with a glint of evil on his eyes. I just nodded and looked at Deidara who was cowering on a corner muttering something about bomb being an art and a plan on how to kill leader-sama and to get revenge on me.

I sweat drop at him but what Pein said next made me run out of the room with Deidara. "So will you kill me or make out with me?" Pein said looking at me with lust on his eyes and evil on his voice. Shivers ran down Deidara's and my spine. I grabbed Deidara from his corner and slammed the door.

"That was creepy" I heard Deidara said behind me opening my bedrooms door, he pushed me inside and made me laid on the bed, then he stood up and sat beside me. I looked at him he looked at me.

He bent down and was about to kiss me when a knock was heard and an angry voice was heard from the other side of it. "HARUNO SAKURA! GET YOUR BEHIND RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAGGED YOU OUT AND KILL YOU AFTER I KILLED MY BROTHER WHICH I OF COURSE JUST FOUND OUT THAT HE HAS A SLUT IN HIS TEAM WHICH HAS THE ABILITY TO SENSE CHAKRA FOR MORE THAN AN MILE AND NOW HIS TEAM IS HERE ON THE BASE LOOKING FOR NARUTO WHICH HE JUST CAME BACK FROM SHOPPING AND YOU" Itachi shouted

I stoop up I ran to the living room coming face with face with Uchiha Sasuke. _'That bastard, what is HE doing here' **'How about we tell Zetsu to eat him' **'Not a bad idea'_

He stared at me with a smirk; I stared at him trying to hide my anger.

Naruto keep starting at him and me, and then he sat down and took a deep breath.

"THE TWO OF YOU CAN KILL EACH OTHER AFTER WE FIND OUT WHAT HE WANTS" Naruto shouted, receiving a growl from me.

"What do you want, Sasuke" Itachi and I said, Karin pouted looking at me, I just ignored him.

Sasuke moved towards me "I just wanted to visit my future wife" he said with a grin. Karin jumped and pointed at me.

"You are planning on marrying that b$&h" Karin said looking at her Sasuke-kun "You can always have me Sasuke-kun I'm way better that her"

Everyone growled at her, and then I talked. "Sorry but I'm not interested, and I of course am way better than you, slut" then I turned to Itachi "Can I kill him or do you prefer doing such thing"

Itachi looked at me then at the rest of the gang then back at me, he lean down at me and whisper "Well the whole gang can kill them including you and me" I chuckled at the idea

"Hey guys want to have some fun" I asked them, they smiled at me.

"Ne, Sakura-chan me too?" Naruto asked me.

"Of course" I answered him, Naruto smiled.

The gang looked at Team Hebi.

_'Let the battle begin' **'Yay some killing finally I was getting crazy with no action' **'Hm killing time'_

Sorry if it's short but well i didn't knew what else to write

anyway im starting to a new story it will be a Gaara and Sakura pairing

Plz R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys i have a discovered the way to read my reviews and i liked what i read**

**Thank you very much**

**Well sorry it took me soo long to upload this chapter let us say i've been having a writer block**

**That means no idea on what to write and that of course means no more chapter**

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**This will be the last chapter, sry.**

Chapter 5

"Uchiha Sasuke, prepare to die" I screamed, as soon as I was going to attack everything turn black.

I woke up 5 hours later with Sasuke's and Itachi's face looking at me with worried.

"What happen? Why are you still alive?" I asked sitting on the bad and since I moved too fast I got dizzy. Both Sasuke and Itachi hold me on the spot.

"Sakura you just killed my teammates as soon as you were to attack me you pass out, Deidara caught you" Sasuke explained looking at the sleepy form of Deidara on my desk.

I follow his gaze and saw him. _'Why? I don't understand I didn't even attacked his teammates' **'You didn't Deidara did since they all tried attacking you from behind, at least Karin succeed knocking you out' **'now that explains everything'_

I sat up and started walking over Deidara, Sasuke and Itachi left the room.

_'Deidara, why, why are you always by my side?' **'You haven't notice right?' **'I know that he loves me but I just don't want to admit it, I don't want to be hurt again' **'Then let him love you'**_

"Deidara, do you really love me?" I whispered to myself. Since I didn't expect an answer I decided to leave the room when

"Yes I do love you" Deidara said holding my shoulders from behind, I was shocked. "I love you, since the first time we met, the first time you called a girl name confusing me with a girl"

I turned around and he bent down and when his lips brush with mines the door open, well it actually flew into the other side of the room. I looked at the door and then at the "door" again well were the door was.

"MY DOOR! YOU oh hi Naruto" I said "NARUTO YOU OWNED ME A DOOR" I screamed at him and started chasing him around the base.

"But Sakura-chan, Deidara was was kissing you and I thought you'll be in danger and No Sakura-chan calm down it was my OW!" Naruto tried to explain while I was kicking his behind.

"He didn't kiss me ahhh Naruto!" I explained too and I was about to punch that Naruto when Deidara grabbed my arm and kissed me.

"EHHHH!" the whole gang scream including the two Uchiha's.

I was shocked at the begin but then I gave up and kiss him back.

**Sorry if it's short but well i didn't knew what else to write**

**if you guys want i can continue writing but i need ideas, at least one idea and i can continue**

**anyway im starting to a new story it will be a Gaara and Sakura pairing**

**Plz R&R**


	8. Note and SOS

**Hey guys im planning to continue writing Fallen Angel since I notice it was WAYY to short, but there's a problem I'm gonna need your help to continue writing since I want to know what my readers wants to happen in the storie….**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's me again and as I already announce I'll continue writing this story... I was algo thinking on doing it like a song-fic but I'll like to know what you might think..**

**Also this chapter will be like a regress until the battle of Team Hebi vs Akatsuki... why? well you'll notice...**

**Plz Read and Enjoy ^.^**

**P.S i own NOTHING but the story ... that means i don't own Naruto nor any poem (unless is written by me) nor any song..**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I woke up instantly, trying to get my air back _'What was that dream or nightmare or whatever' **'Um... well i say it was dream since Deidara kissed us...too bad it was only a dream..' **'Oh no this can't me I actually fell for another boy..'**'And not just a boy...an akatsuki boy..!'**_

"Pinky, wake up!" said Kisame from the other side of the door "It is already five o clock of the afternoon, everyone is getting worried"

"I'm up" I answered noticing that my voice is soar. I looked down at my clothes and notice I was still on my pj's and headed to the door

As soon as I opened the door I came face to face with something blue and fishy?...or it was only Kisame? "Hey pinky are you alright?...you look pink"

I could hear Kisame asked me with a VERY worried tone of voice. "Yea I'm fine... I think" I said as I step around of him heading to the kitchen

When I entered I could feel eight pairs of eyes looking at me..how did I knew I couldn't tell but it was getting on my nerve way too fast

"Why are you guys looking at me as if I was and intruder or something like that..." I asked with a very annoyed tone of voice "Is getting annoying"

I turned around holding my cup of milk in one hand and a place of cookies in the other one.

"Your getting annoyed so fast, are you sure your feeling ok, un?" the boy that invaded my dream not just a while ago asked me

"Yea I'm fine just hungry" I answered biting one of the cookies while exiting the kitchen and heading to the living room where surprisingly it was empty. **_'I smell danger' _**_'Yeah me too they're acting weird' **'Let's go back to our room now' **'yeah' _

I teletransported back to my room and saw ALL the akatsuki members there. _**'HOW THE HECK CAN WE ALL FIT HERE?' **'I have NO idea...but is weird' _

"What is going on in here?" I asked sitting on my desk which was at least empty

"We were wondering what is wrong with you..." Pein said moving his finger in circle like demonstrating that all of them were or are worried.

"I can't tell I guess I was tired or I'm gonna get a cold nothing soo important" I said looking at my nails

"Well if that's it then ok...let's give her her room back" Pein said leaving the room with the rest of the akatsuki and when I thought all of them left when I notice Deidara sitting on the floor looking at me.

"Um.. can I help you with something?"

"No, un"

"Then why are you here?"

"no reason, un"

"There must be otherwise you wouldn't be here" I said getting a little bit nervous

"Well there is a reason but I just don't want to say it" the blonde guy in front of me said standing up moving toward me.

"Deidara...what are you doing?.."I said getting nervous _'This isn't good first he invades my dream and now what?' **'Just enjoy it...' **'What should I enjoy? o.o'_

"I'm just worry about you, un" the bomb user in front of me whisper while a smirk form on his lips "Apart while you were sleeping I could hear you say my name...more than one time too, un"

I glared at him and pushed him out of my room but before I closed the door he said "I...think...I'm...fallingforyou...un" and then I closed the door slidding down to the floor.

I knew he was still there and so he did knew I was still on the door.

Deidara PoV

_'I can't believe I just said that,un, but what I can't explain is why she hasn't move from the door and why she got surprised and scared?' _

"Deidara... um... can we talk about this another day?" I heard the girl I love asked me from the other side of the door who's comment made my heart sank a little bit

"Yeah...un..I should have said that out of nowhere" I told her before leaving my spot

Sakura PoV

I heard him leave...I walked over my bed and lay there thinking and waiting till sleep overcome _'What should I do?' **'You love him and you know it' **'Yeah but..I don't want to brake again or more than what I'm already broken' **'Then let him heal you..love you...can't you see he does love you?' **'I...yea..I..have..'_

With that I fell asleep however I woke up three hours later feeling energetic and since it will take more than six hours for any member to wake I decided to train for a while by myself.

I reached to the training ground and started my warm-up routine to pass to the throwing of shuriken and kunais and senbons and later on to punch the crap out of anything ... more likely a tree... but today I added something else to the routine I practice genjutsu's and some ninjutsu's and then tried doing Sasori's way of using his chakra. I wanted to try something new... needed to try something new... after all of my hard working on channeling my chakra as if they were wires only succeeding to make them a little bit thiner but not close to what I expected, I headed back to my room.

The only thing that was obvious is my digital watch on the desk, signaling that only two hours and half has passed... _'three thirty ehh... oh well I'll clean myself and go back to bed' **'You sure did extend more than usual...' **'I know I was trying to clear my mind..' **'I know'**_

I walked to the drawer and took clean clothes and headed to the bathroom taking a shower of five minutes **(I've been trying to do that but I only reach till 10 min T.T but I'm still working on it XP) **and put on my clothes and looked at my reflection on the mirror, I had on a pink shirt and white shorts I smiled at myself even thought it still looked lifeless my smile was getting better I guess.

I left the bathroom stopping in front of the drawer again but this time I took out a pair of green socks and continue my rout to my bed and lay there again thinking again **_'what's up with you and wearing light colors?' _**_'You know perfectly what day is today this is the only day I wear minimum one accessory of a very light color...' **'oh yeah a year has passed already ehh... who would have thought?' **'Them... those that passed a year ago... rest in peace' **'Yeah rest in peace the two of you' **'I'm gonna meditate now and maybe I fall asleep on the process' **'Alright I'm gonna keep quite, then' **_

I crossed my legs, straighten my back, place my hand together **( sort off like Shikamaru those) ** and closed my eyes. I was in that trance for hour and half until I decided to sleep I took the green that were currently laying beside me and put them on and proceed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it I wanted to continue but decided to leave it till here <strong>

**mmmm... you may be wondering who were those 2 people Sakura was talking about don't worry I might let you know on the next chapter! :3**

**Plz Review!**

**P.s: Plz tell me what you think of doing this like a song-fic**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's me again and as I already announce I'll continue writing this story... I was algo thinking on doing it like a song-fic but I'll like to know what you might think..**

**Plz Read and Enjoy ^.^**

**P.S i own NOTHING but the story ... that means i don't own Naruto nor any poem (unless is written by me) nor any song..**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_**'Sakura...wake up!' **'I'm up! geez.. what's wrong?' **'Just one hour before the akatsuki wake up come on let's go just for today to a private place' **'Yeah..for the first time Inner I agree with you' **'THAT WAS MEAN!' **'Everything I do toward you is mean...'_

I stood up and changed my clothes that consisted on lilac sleeveless belly bottom shirt and blue shorts, then I went to the bathroom to watch my face and brush my teeth and undid the braid I think I did this morning I can't recall and did it again and then wrapped bandages around my chest torso and left the bathroom.

On my way to the door I saw the necklace they gave me shine due to the digital clock... _'six o clock ehh... I better get moving' **'yea!'**_

I left the room with a small bag that right now had a drawing pad and a extra pair of clothing. I went first to the kitchen and grabbed several apples, pasta that I did this morning after training and some rice ball and left the base not before I put on my pink converse that I left there before going to train.

I headed to a clearing that I found on one of the missions when I was heading back it's not far from the base nor it is too close. When I reached I headed to the little cave that was covered by a waterfall.

I placed the small bag on the floor as I took a deep breath and close my eyes and smiled _'Perfect place to train...perfect place to meditate...perfect place to...__' **'sneak with your crush..!' ** 'Thanks you just ruined the mood' **'MEANNYY!' **'Whatever it is a very good place to be alone or with a guy like you said 7.7' **'OHH I think I know who!' **_

I decided to ignored my inner's babbling and complains instead I sat down in a meditating position and closed my eyes.

I listen to the water, the wind dancing with the leaves and some drops of water, I also listen to the song of the birds and my own breath.

When I opened my eyes I tried focusing my chakra on the tips of my fingers and attached them to the rock, that was in front of me, as if they were strings and tried to make it thin but stopped channeling it when I suddenly remember what day it was and what I should really be doing.

_'Right..today mama... papa...died...only that in different years...' **'yea...first papa died in a solo mission as soon as the chunnins exams finished..at least were happy he's dead but the death of mama did affect us...' **'At least she was able to live her last moments happily' **'yea' **_

I was sad that mom died but happy that my oh so called father died.. he was an abuser yet a good ninja...but he made my childhood a misery and my moms life too.

I left the cave and sat under a tree that was beside the lake and looked up at the sky and smiled...a sad smile...and closed my eyes giving a silent prayer...

_'I'll meditate the whole day today.. and as soon as I go back to the base I'll talk with Deidara...' **'Talking about the base do you think they already saw the note I mean we've been gone for four hours...' **'Already?'_

I again closed my eyes and started meditating...I didn´t notice how long I was in that position until the moment I opened my eyes and notice it was dark. I sighed and took out the extra clothes I had on the bag and place them on a rock beside the lake and took off the clothes I had on and got inside the lake and watched myself for 10 min. Then I stood and put on the black shirt that had a pink with white hearts on and a blue short. I put on the converse I had and headed back.

When I entered the cave I was welcome principally by Tobi's deadly's huge, then Naruto's bear hug and a pitiful smile from everyone else which made me feel sick _'I DON'T WANT PITY FOR SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN THAT HAS TO DO WITH ME!'** '...well um...tell them that...'** 'Good point'_

"Guys I don't want your pity!..." I said leaving the living and entering my door and making sure I locked the door. I headed to my desk and saw a note or more likely a poem..

_Window panes come crashing down  
>Amidst the tears and pain<br>Vanishing hopes are gone and flew away  
>Up above through twilight<br>Shadows cast across the floor  
>Reflections of the past<br>Trembling thoughts of one  
>Dwelling deep within the soul<br>A mystical sense of reality  
>Captured by the craze<br>All in bewilderment  
>Of the shock in the wave<br>Creatures of the dimness  
>Chattering amongst the green<br>Everything slows in stillness  
>What is this we see?<em>

_**Sakura sometimes you have to let go even thought you feel as if you already did...and were not feeling pity for you is just that we don't know completely you're past. **_

_**With miraculously Love,**_

___** P. S. D. I. H. K. Z. T. **_**(A/N: those are the initials of the names of the members of the Akatuski)**

I started at the paper in disbelief... _**'and you told them you didn't want their pity' **'You told me to tell them!' **'Yeah right' **'...'** '...Fine I did'**_

I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair and took out my drawing pad and starting drawing for five hours. When I finish the drawing I looked at it. It was the place I went but in the middle of the lake an angel with blue wings and the making her look shinny and the girl was crying.

I lay down the pencil beside the drawing pad and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it guys sorry if it's too short! u.u <strong>

**Anyway I don't own the poem the name of it is Dance of Terror by Justbleu**

**Plz Review!**

**again deep apologies if it's too short **


	11. Chapter 11

**It's me again **

**Sorry if I haven't upload for a while now**

**Plz Read and Enjoy ^.^**

**P.S i own NOTHING but the story ... that means i don't own Naruto nor any poem (unless is written by me) nor any song..**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I woke up thanks to the alarm beside me and headed to the bathroom, of course stopping when I saw something green in my drawer _'What is that...thing...all...green?' **'Do you think is Zetsu?...or maybe an alien' **'...I prefer the one of Zetsu...=.=' **'sorry is that I um...saw that in a movie...' **_

"oh...hey Sakura..." said the green thingy with two voices whose head pop out of the wall? with my clothes? "Here I picked your clothing today you don't mind right?"

"Zetsu?...what are you...doing..in...here?" I said trying to breath so that I could calm down while I grabbed the clothes "um..that's ok but don't do it again without warning me NONE OF THE TWO OF YOU well three or four if I include dark Zetsu... Deidara and Sasori get away from my desk and...why are you looking through my DRAWING PAD!"

"oh ehh sorry I was curious of why every time you got you draw in here, un" the blonde dude in my desk said while my anger increased unbelievable.

"Is as if I asked you why every time you got some free time you do art works with your clay or you with your wood" I said with venom on my voice pointing at the two of them "and don't start with your art fight, and ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY ROOM oh and Zetsu thanks for the new clothes"

Finally, I entered the bathroom and took my ten-minutes shower, since I had to wash my hair. After the shower I put on the new clothes that Zetsu gave me which was a skinny jean with a chain that had all the signs that are on the rings of the Akatsuki, a red shirt with black letter that said 'Nothing else I can say'. I put on some wrist bands and bracelets and necklaces and a choker and necklaces and belts hanging loosely on my waist and some black eyeliner and rhyme** (spelling?)** and that of course not forgetting my piercings two on each ear apart of the earrings and snake bites.

I walked out of the bedroom and put on my black converse, grab my drawing pad and headed to the cemetery but failed when I got blocked by a pissed off Deidara and a drunk...Itachi?

**_'Official' _**_'what thing is official' **'that hell froze' **'hell froze long time ago so you mean hell broke loose' **'um... no offense but why not heaven..?' **'to have a balance ok then' **'HEAVEN FROZE! wait is missing something to make it official' **__' what that Kisame has a teddy bear name tuffles?'_

"Hey guys have you seen Tuffles, I can't find it anywhere" the blue ninja said

"Who is Tuffles?" I asked wishing it wasn't a teddy bear but karma wasn't in my side

"Oh is my teddy bear" he said innocently going back from where he came from

_**'HEAVEN FROZE!' **'...' **'oh and you just guessed that he has teddy bear' **'shut up...not in the mood for ramblings' _

I continue walking ignoring the weird way of acting of my partners and finally reached to the cemetery. I sat on a tree that gave the whole point of the cemetery and started drawing until a chakra took me out of my concentration.

"Zetsu" I greeted closing my drawing pad

"Sakura" he said and sat in front of me with his feet hanging "What are you doing in a cemetery?"

"Pretty obvious not in it" I said "I was drawing it..."

He looked thoughtful for a moment "You like to draw...but you keep them to yourself...why?"

I looked at him then I looked at the horizon that was turning orange _'twilight already?' **'man you really did got absorbed by the drawing' **_

"I keep them to myself because I never did had someone to show...and the cause of it I got used of keeping stuff to myself"

Silence joins us...I didn't mind nor did Zetsu but when night made it's way I had no other choice but to let Zetsu teletransport us to the base.

When we arrived everything was quite...I walked to the kitchen, Zetsu following me. When we entered the kitchen I found all of the Akatsuki member except Pein glaring at the wall?

_'They are scaring me this day' **'tell me something I don't know!' **'um...Sasori is a girl' **'HE IS?' **'no! you told me to tell you something you don't know, so I came up with that' **'oh...' **_

"Is everything alright?" I asked suspiciously

"Yea, slut why do you ask?" Kisame answered me, I glared at him and at the rest of the gang

"why am I a SLUT?" i growled everyone tense and looked to the ground

"We thought you had first slept with Sasori then with Zetsu..." Tobi said, Zetsu blushed and glared at Tobi

"mmm... foolish...i dont even let anyone touch me so how do you expect to do those stuff with them? IN ONE DAY?" I took a deep breath and dashed to my room slamming the door

"how to they dare to call me something like that...is not as if I really cared for them" I continue rambling until I notice that they were listening "YES ALL THAT I SAID IS TRUE SO STUCK IT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I grabbed the bag I had and packed some clothing, weapons, scrolls, dry food that i normally carry to my room, the drawing pad and my pencil box.

I looked around the room I decided to use an earth jutsu to leave the base undetected. After I did the necessary hand signs I was outside the base, jumping from tree to tree.

**_'Were are we going?' _**_'Away from them until I can clear everything that is going on' _

"Sakura?" a male voiced took me out of my thoughts and make my sight focused to the person infront of me...Pein.

"What?" I said a little too harsh, he looked confused

"What happen? Why are you running away?"

"THE CALLED ME A SLUT, THEY DON'T STOP TOUCHING MY PERSONAL STUFF AND THEY DON'T MIND THERE OWN BUSINESS well except Zetsu he is the only one that knows when or how to approached but not the rest but the worst one is Deidara he accuse me for anything" I snapped letting my anger leave in tears

Pein's eyes got filled with sympathy as he saw be break down. Black wings appeared on my back, my eyes turned color silver and my hair got longer more than it was now it was knee length with some black strikes and a side way bang.

"I... go away..Pein..please" I said giving Pein my back waiting for the tears to stop and for the orange haired ninja to leave but non of the two happen, instead I cried more when I felt Pein hugged me from behind.

"Let it all out Sakura, let it all out"

Rain came to us my wings lifted to avoid Pein and I to get wet, but after a while I got tired and we got soaked.

"Sakura... you are not alone and your not being used either" I heard the rasengan user said before I collapse into darkness.

Many voices surrounded me, all of them with concern. I slowly opened my eyes but closed them when I saw the worry expression on their faces.

"Sakura..chan.." I heard Tobi said reminding me of Naruto, who at least wasn't part of the Akatsuki, just on my dreams.

_'Naruto...' **'Stop thinking Sakura...you'll wake up again and it might take your life away' **'Sasuke...Deidara...' **'what about them?' **'it seems that I fall for those that have a unbreakable spirit and are good looking...and they love me as a sibling nothing more...' **'not Deidara'**_'...'

I woke up an hour later, I looked around the room, which was of course not mines nor Pein's it was Deidara's.

"I see your awake" a male voiced said from the desk?

"um..yeah.." I said looking down, my back hurt "Why am i in your room?"

Silence...just silence

"Sakura..." my confusion started "do..you.. love me?"

My head started spinning _'do? or do I not? Why do I love him? will he heal me?' **'you'll never find out if you don't let him heal you..apart you do love him' **_

"I... I'm.. I... might" I said with a confuse expression "I do love you but I'm not to sure if I should...trust"

A pair of arms wrap around me "I know that you're not afraid of love...you just don't want to make the same mistake,right?"

I chuckle and turn around to see Deidara confuse "You haven't use un" I said as I leaned to kiss him.

_'Long night...' **'woo finally your hooked up' **'...shut up' **'...'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it guys sorry if it's too short! u.u<strong>

**Plz Review!**

**again deep apologies if it's too short**

**and the amount of time I took to update**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's me again **

**Sorry if I haven't upload for a while now**

**Plz Read and Enjoy ^.^**

**P.S i own NOTHING but the story ... that means i don't own Naruto nor any poem (unless is written by me) nor any song..**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_'Great. FANTASTIC!' **'um...sorry?' **'for what? for not telling me that HE actually wanted to see my drawing pad or that it was all a plan or that he didn't actually belived in me?' **'um...the two first mention?' **_

As you can already see im pissed off. Why? well let us say that DEIDARA sort off used me well im not too sure about that but one thing I do know is that Inner me knew this whole time and didnt even dared to tell me AT ALL.

I am currently running around the halls of the base looking for a trace of the bomb user and thinking over and over again how did I end up doing this.

_Flash back_

_I woke up in the middle of the night due to some noises coming from the hallway. That's when i notice that Deidara wasn't in the room and that my bag where my drawing pad was suppose to be, was open_

_I jumped from the bed and opened the door to come face to face with Itachi and Sasori, both of them had a scared expression on the stone faces_

_"What?" I asked "What do you guys know that we dont?" _

_Itachi was first to talk_

_"Deidara right now has your file and your drawing pad all of this was his plan, we tried to warn him so did Pein but as you can see he didn't um.. pay no heed about it"_

_..._

_"WHAT?" _

_Both of them got tenser if possible._

_"um... yea... um...as much as Deidara loves you he prefers to steal first and then make sure that the person he loves truly loves him back" the partner of Deidara, Sasori said moving aside and pointing down the hall "He is in the library, hurry if you want to catch him"_

_I nodded and ran 'How could he?' **'...' **'oh no you knew right?' **'...do I need to answer?' **'grrrr...shut up before I go all Soul Reaper on you' **'soul reaper..oh no don't go into the angel form'**_

_I slammed the door of the library to find it empty. I looked around in fury before releasing a demon like growl and start running around the base _

_End of flachback _

"Sakura honey I was looking for you" the person I've been looking for said as if nothing has happen at all

I launch at him with my wings appearing and the whole tranformation occuring just in the air and I punched him, kick him and genjutsu him while I wahed my hand and eating and apple as if nothing happen.

"Sakura what did you to Deidara?" the leader of the akatsuki said" oh wait don't answer I already know, I found your stuff they are back in your room"

I nodded and started walking to my room

"One more thing, try not to go in your angel form inside the base please"

"Then tell your men not to make me kill them" I answer with an evil smile as I throw the reminings of the apple toward Pein

Later that day

I walked to ward the cemetery again and this time I did got to finish my drawing so I simply lay on the tree and let my emotions take control of my hand and draw what I felt at the moment.

The result was Deidara and me set apart by weapons, beast and words, we werent facing each other well he want I was looking at him but he wasn't.

Gosh I felt so bad at this moment because I though that he really did love me and he would believe that I loved him too now I know that it didn't seem like it.

_'From this day on I won't let any other person near my heart unless they prove me other wrong' **'mm...understood...I didn't knew that this was going to happen though I did knew that he took the drawing pad from the bag' **'I know..remember you are me' **'yeah i know' **_

I walked back to the base, enjoying the silent and the calm breeze, everything was fine until I reached the base. Deidara was waiting for me

"Sakura... I am sorry" he said "I uh...let my curiosity take more of me than my love to you, un"

I looked at him coldly "What did you wanted to know?"

He looked up "I wanted to know who broke you apart so that I don't make the same mistake"

I walked past him but stop "You already did a mistake, boyfriend"

He gasped and turned around but I was gone

"Why did she called me boyfriend?"

"She's testing you a lot too"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it guys sorry if it's too short! u.u<strong>

**Plz Review!**

**again deep apologies if it's too short**

**and the amount of time I took to update**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello sorry of taking a while to upload this chapter my computer broke and i cant update my stories on the wii or cellphone grrr those stuff suck! anyway here it goes.**

**R&R **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Good Morning, sweetie" I said with a high pitched tone to Deidara's sleeping face

"huh? oh good morning sakura-chan" he answered clueless to my oh soooooo sweeet plan

Skipping to the kitchen I saw Itachi who lifted his eyes from the book he was or is reading

"Do you need my help for your...test?" he asked smirking

_'my my he knows how to make something fun to a PARTY!' **'I agree!'**_

"Sure why not? " I accepted his coperation "Genjustu master after me of course just wait for the stitches to appear and some vegetable"

Sasori entered the kitchen and start cooking who knows what until he turned around and looked at me "do you want waffles or pancakes or... "

"OHH waffle please if you know how to do one"

He nodded and I resumed to my planning

"Hidan, Kakuzu stitches after the vegetables ok Zetsu? then a beautiful dissater for my tragic end Itachi" I said in codes the orders for each of them

"Good morning to you too Saku-freak"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever Hidan"

The plate of waffle being place in front of me I digged into the plate with no problem making it vanish in a blink of an eye

"Man Sakura you sure were hungry" Deidara's voiced signaled me to start the plan

"MMM... Deidara honey can you do me a favor and help Zetsu with the vegetables?"

Deidara nodded and followed Zetsu out to the garden not know what would be expecting him

"Soo..." I said after 15 min when Deidara's um...yelling fill the base "'l'll go and do something in the library if I knew where that is"

"I'll guide you" Sasori offered himself leaving the kitchen with me right at his steps.

Right, right again then left then right then left, left again and right. "Here is the library"

I nodded and entered the room or the mini house _'HUGE!' **'I got lost'**_

Anxiously I search for anything interesting until I remember I had asked Deidara about bombs so that's exactly what I searched for bombs anything that has to do with it.

1 hour later

"AHHH HIDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT NEEDLE" the sweet not panicking voice of Deidara reminded me that he was still alive "KAKUZU NO DON'T AHHHHH!"

_'oh goody bombs not only destroy but also intoxicate wow and it justu's too!' **'sakura...deidara is..'** 'i know i know if I try to use the justu that he uses but without clay I could make a real art!' **'ignoring me ... again...'**_

3 hours later

BANG

"Sakura thanks God your still alive I though you were indeed dead" he ramble hugging me like no tomorrow will appear "Im sorry but I really really really love you"

silence

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...sakura? why are you staring at me like that?"

"...I notice that when your talking serious you don't say un"

"Sakura..."

"Sorry sorry I had to say and dooo that too since I needed to say the truth" I started explaining to him sitting down on the chair I was already sitting on "I really needed to know if your confession was something more than an excuse to shuffle in my stuff apart I had to test your loyalt..."

Soft lips stop my talking as they kissed me but left as soon as the came "You talk to much, but I like it"

I blushed

"Hey your ready about bombs, un"

I looked at what he gaze was focused on and I quickly hide it

"Oh is nothing I was simply trying to kill some time um...yea hehehe" I stuttered getting away from him and shut myself in the room and start drawing until Zetsu came and told me that dinner is ready but I told I wasn't hungry so he stayed.

"Zetsu ... can you teach how to be as sneaky as you are?"

"You mean as a spy or as me exactly" he said with a little bit of tone of humor

"like a spy, Zetsu I don't want to copy you" I said looking at his painful expression "your unique that's what I meant"

Yawning I bit Zetsu good night and crawled to bed not before changing into the pj I used last night

* * *

><p><strong>There it goes<strong>

**sorry if it's too short **

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello sorry of taking a while to upload this chapter my computer broke and i cant update my stories on the wii or cellphone grrr those stuff suck! anyway here it goes.**

**R&R **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"GET YOUR LEADER ASS RIGHT HERE!"

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG"

"YOU WILL IF YOU DON'T GET BACK WITH MY STUFF!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"I'm ordering you"

Pein stopped walking and turned around sooo slowly that I could even go to Konoha and come back in the same day.

"I'm sorry but I take order from no one" he hissed

"Oh you will from someone that can take your soul when you least expected"

Silence

"Sakura ... what are you doing in pajamas with Leader-sama?" a sleepy voice broke the silence

"I'm teaching leader-sama that he is not the only one with power in here, right Lea..der..sa..ma?" I said teasingly

"Right...Sakura"

I turned around and headed back to my room not before grabbing my belongings "come on dei dei let's give leader sama time to think"

"Think about what? Saku.."

I stopped and looked back with my eyes narrowed "His life..."

Pein stiffed and I tried not to giggle while I close the door"

2 hours later

I walked down the path humming a song for a few minutes until I reach my destiny...The tower of amegakure where Pein is when is raining, luckily today well for now it wasn't raining.

I took out my precious drawing pad and started drawing the view.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" a deep voice said from behind me

I squeaked hiding my drawing pad and turned around slowly...to face...Pein...

"Um...just drawing" I said shyly

"Drawing this view without rain?" he asked taking a seat beside me

"well I decided to draw the view without first then since I could get soaked and the drawing would be ruined soo...yea"

He looked at me "Do you have drawings of Deidara there?"

I blinked processing what he just told me

"Drawings of...Deidara?" I asked again like a dumb girl

The orange haired guy beside me nodded, I looked down to my drawing pad _'I do ..but I don't want to tell...' _

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I yelled and went to Zetsu room where Deidara was too

* * *

><p><strong>There it goes<strong>

**sorry if it's too short **

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello sorry of taking a while to upload this chapter . My inspirations has almost vanished from this story! For a moment I thought I was going to Discounted until farther notice...but not yet!  
><strong>

**R&R **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Walking around the base, bored with nothing to do...since almost EVERYONE got a mission...coincidence.

"Sakura..."

I stopped and look around but found nothing. _'must be my imagination' **'of sasuke?!' **'...genjutsu' _

"RELEASE!" I yelled doing the fire hand sign

Suddenly a very well known chuckle echoed through the empty halls

"Well well well look who I find here..in the akatsuki base...weak Haruno Sakura"

I glared "Sasuke, looking for your big brother?!"

He glared back and I couldn't help but smirk

"He's not here as you can see..."

_'deep inside of me...' **'I summon...' 'my inner angel'** _

**"Is your time to die...for all of your sins, Uchiha!"**

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open and I see Deidara looking at me with concern.

"What happen?" I asked

Itachi came into my line of vission "Other than killing Sasuke and destroying half of the base..nothing"

I looked down and whisper "so it wasn't a dream...hahahha...HAHAHAHAHAHA HE'S DEAD!"

Those in the room looked at me like a maniac yet I continue laughing...

Odd...

Yep...me, the one that would do anything for that piece of Uchiha...is laughing at his death but my own hands! Well it doesn´t matter now since Deidara is now the owner of my heart.

_**'mmm...when is the wedding?' **'shut up!'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>There it goes<strong>

**sorry if it's too short**

**Fallen Angel is nearing it's end  
><strong>

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello sorry of taking a while to upload this chapter . My inspirations has almost vanished from this story! For a moment I thought I was going to Discounted until farther notice...but not yet!  
><strong>

**R&R **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

There I was, staring at Deidara...shocked. Deidara was currently bent in a knee with a ring in his hand.

"Will you, Haruno Sakura, marry me?"

Tears threaten to fall down as I nodded "Yes!"

FlashBack

7 months after the death of Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, are you certain that you want us, the Akatsuki, to join with Konoha?" the Leader asked

I nodded "it would be a very good decision, dont you think Tsunade-sama?"

The door creek open and the fifth hokage step in.

Pein stood up and looked at me furiously

"How dare you call her over without my consent" he asked at me pointing at me accusingly

I merely raised an eyebrow and answered coldly "I dare, because of what I am...apart she was already on her way here"

Tsunade sat down as I exit the room. The last thing I knew was our union with Konoha and Suna.

End of FlashBack

8 month Later

The wedding was splendid along with the party however currently I'm with Deidara's child.

Now I'm no longer a ... Fallen Angel

* * *

><p><strong>The...END!<br>**

**If you want an epilogue just ask for it! or a continuation of this story but with different title I don't know if you understood but at least it makes sense  
><strong>

**R&R**


End file.
